


Hold my body down

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast Series, Breakfast Smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Person Narrative, Inspired by sultan's delight, Modern Era, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Sultan, Sultan First Person, Sultan Smut, Sultan's Delight, The Breakfast Smut Series, breakfast sex, counter top railing, counter top sex, daddy/baby girl, ebu mansur horse, ebu mansur riding, one ebu mansur scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Reader crashes at the Sultan's place after a one night stand, only to have the most sinfully ROYAL breakfast of her life.(My summaries suck. Sorry.)
Relationships: Ebu Mansur x Reader, Ebu Mansur/Reader, Sultan Alaeddin x Reader, Sultan Alaeddin/Reader, Sultan x reader, Sultan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Hold my body down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> This fic is a part of the Breakfast Smut Series which was inspired by @Inkn1ght1's (BG) Sultan's Delight.

I stood at the island counter and diced the peppers into minuscule bits, followed by the onions and the tomatoes. After expertly slitting the green chillies, I let it sizzle in the pan with crushed garlic, fresh coriander and butter. A divine smell filled the kitchen and I was pleased with the bold flavours. 

I adored this version of an omelette infused with the herbs and vegetables. This was my go-to recipe for a masala omelette after I visited Chennai, the food bazaars taught me so many flavour profiles, it was a maddening journey.

I let the chopped vegetables hiss on the herb-filled butter as I raided the cabinet for red chilli, pepper and turmeric powder for the final touch. As I furiously whisked the eggs in a large bowl, I noticed her half-naked figure drinking my form. 

With a smirk plastered on my face, I turned to the little kitten that fired my sheets last night. The splutter from the pan impacted my naked torso. 

_So much for the sexy, half-naked breakfast sesh._

"You should've worn a shirt, _Yakışıklı Sultanım_! " She chuckled darkly. 

"Get your ass here, I want my shirt back. " I hooked a finger at her. The laughter never left my voice. 

With a deliberate and gentle sway of her hips, she enticed me with her every step. That shirt did nothing to hide her assets and she flaunted them. The soft swell of her breasts peaked on the surface of my shirt and _waited_ for my promiscuous licks. Her ass swallowed the sorry excuse of underwear, held bare for my pleasure. 

"Does it hurt, _aşkım_? " Her inquisitive eyes bore into mine. 

"And what if it did, " I decided to play along. 

"If it did.. Then... " Her fragile fingers palmed my chest hair, swirled around my dark buds, teasing them. She bent further without breaking eye contact and licked my torso, right where the oil had splattered. 

Just when I jerked her hair for more friction. The little minx yanked a can of whipped cream and smeared some on me. The licks were torturous and soft. Her whimsical tongue went to town on my torso and buds. My breath struggled in my ribcage. Mechanically, I turned off the stovetop, grabbed her waist like she weighed nothing and slammed her tight ass on the counter. 

Kneading her ass-cheeks, I took her soft peaks in my raw mouth. Laving her tits through the fabric drove her insane and I relished the sight of her parted mouth as her head threw back, seeking my touch and tongue brazenly. She began to palm me through my tracks which hung low around my hips. 

I spanked her rear and she arched her frame further, alas, I ended her misery and yanked down the shirt as the buttons popped open. 

_A small price to pay._

The synchronized movements of my tongue on her nipples and hands treading sinfully slow into her panties evoked the beast in her. I lost count of the times I made her come the previous night and she was fazed by my stamina. 

"Do you want Daddy to eat your pussy for breakfast, baby girl? "

She was a whimpering mess on the counter. I stripped her off the soiled underwear, she wouldn't need it anymore. Her bare ass met the cold marble of the counter, simmered under my finger-pads, chasing them lasciviously. 

"Use your words, kitten. Daddy can't hear you. "

I toyed with her clit mercilessly. She tried to grab my cock and I swatted her hand. To think that she could have the edge on me, in the _goddamned_ morning! 

_Not today!_

She mewled and fought to breathe. I roughed her on the marble, hooked her calves on my shoulders and locked gazes with her. Licking a long stripe on her dripping core, I watched her breasts string in an octave. 

I lashed at the nectarine offering of her sweltering triangle. She was having a field day with my beard and hair, groping them for breath. 

"Y-yes Daddy, please let me cum."

I spanked her again. My other hand swirled around her petal buds, pinching them as she yearned in an endless loop. 

"I will let you cum, only if you listen to Daddy, kitten. "

Parted lips, heaving tits and flummoxed eyelids, this day was off to a great start already. 

"Do you want Daddy's cock, princess? Do you want your _Sultan's_ cock? "

"Y-yes, Daddy.."

Before I could spank her again. She whined a meagre," please." Pulling her off the counter, I lifted the torn flaps of her shirt to reveal her rosy buttcheeks to my satisfaction. 

_Mmm, just how I like it._

"P-please fuck me _S-sultanim_. " She tried to steady her mewling and I towered behind her tiny frame. I pumped my dick a few times before I fulfilled her desire, her wanton wishes. Her greedy walls swallowed me, in and out in an erratic rhythm.

Licking her earlobes, I breathed fire into her ears and coated wetness in the sweet spot of her neck. Choking her, right under the jawline as she convulsed beneath my weight. I fingered her fiery nub, sharply thrusting as I raised her thighs to the counter for better access. Hitting her in all the right places and chased after the tides of heat and sweat. 

And we both growled like hungry wolves, never stopping for a breath, never yielding to fatigue. The primal call weaved its magic on our bodies and we answered in unison. I came down from the high with a final thrust, my thick milk streamed down her brittle thighs. 

The masala omelettes grew cold on my new ceramic pan. 

"Yay, you made masala omelettes! I'm famished. "

She reached towards the pan and I just glared at her. 

"We need to clean up, princess. I can't have you wolfing down breakfast covered in the mess I made. " 

Before she could express her denial, I lifted her and thumped her on my shoulder as she squealed like a siren. 

“You’re such a beast!”

“That I am.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from Turkish
> 
> Suffix 'im'- My (Sultanim - My Sultan)  
> Aşkım - Darling/My love


End file.
